Blackout
by Elle McWho
Summary: Un diferente y obscuro pasado que todos ocultan y desean que jamás salga a la luz, pero cuando lo hace, las amistades formadas se mantendran o se destruiran a base de esas mentiras?  Gay,Alcoholico,Suicida,Matón,Lesbiana,Drogadicta,Rechazado,Anorexica.T2H
1. 1 Bella 'Suicida' Swan

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer afortunadamente ya que con nosotras sufrirían MUCHO.**

**La historia si es nuestra intenta robarla y te echamos a Jane y a Manolo (:**

**Blackout.**

**Summary: **Seis Millonarios y Raros chicos se encuentran en un internado, a pesar de los chismes y rumores que rondan a través de su pasado- Alcoholico, Gay, Suicida, Drogadicta, lesbiana entre otros.

_1.- Bella 'Suicida' Swan_

Desperté y visualice un día más de mi asquerosa y rutinal vida, no es que fuera suicida como todos decían y despreciara mi vida tanto para suicidarme.

Mi vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, había pasado de ser la nerd inútil que nadie veía a ser la suicida fallida de la que todos hablan, en mi anterior escuela había rumores acerca de prácticamente cada segundo de mi patética vida, que si había rodado intencionalmente por las escaleras porque había descubierto que mi madre mantenía un affaire con el lechero, también que porque había descubierto que Barney y Santa claus no eran reales, cientos de historias patéticas parecidas a las anteriores.

Mi madre simplemente me había dicho que no creía en los accidentes justo y solo cuando sucedió el mío, que hipócrita, yo misma había sido categorizada como un vil y asqueroso accidente, mi madre siempre dijo 'yo era hermosa y tenia un escultural cuerpo hasta que tu padre me emborracho y por calenturienta deje que corriera en mi carretera llena de curvas'.

Desde ese momento en el que fui concebida, se volvió algo así como una maniaca religiosa y bailarina de tubo frustrada, ya que aunque ella no supiera que yo la veía mientras barría, lo hacia y siempre bailaba alrededor de la escoba intentado ser sensual aunque siempre fallando.

Un buen día mientras Renée o mi madre como quieran llamarle, iba tocando de puerta en puerta predicando la palabra del señor según su versión y con algunas copitas de mas, se encontró frente a una gran mansión en la que al abrir la puerta, ella consiguió un prospero matrimonio y la salida de pobre que jamás tendría junto a mi padre y su mediocre salario como ayudante del presidente de una importante cadena de hoteles.

Phil, el era el hombre que mi madre había esperado su vida entera, quiero suponer que desde que era niña ya soñaba con tener una mansión en una alta colina, con algún esposo millonario que cumpliera con todos sus caprichos y con tener alguna hija perfecta a la cual podría manipular y vestir como si todos los días fuera un pastel diferente, la cual por cierto jamás podría haber sido yo, así que solo se conformo con la pequeña rubia e inestable hija de Phil, Jessica.

Jessica, es mi turno de hablar sobre ella, se puede decir que desde que tiene y tengo memoria a hecho mi vida un verdadero infierno, totalmente imposible. En la escuela ella siempre fue la popular por ser la hija de Phil Dwyer, jugador profesional de baseball y ex-modelo de Hugo Boss, sin importar su horrorosa voz nasal o que era una zorra hecha y derecha siempre fue la preferida de mi madre, nunca a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacia para agradarle nunca seré la preferida, lo fui en un corto de dos años y creo que nunca lo volveré a ser.

Después de mi accidental intento de suicidio Renée decidió que era hora de mandarme lejos lejos lejos de ella y así fue como acabe en un internado en Inglaterra.

Al principio me agrado porque fui nuevamente la nerd inútil que absolutamente nadie veía ni tomaba en cuenta, aunque después las fotos de después del intento de suicidio fueron pegadas en cada simple rincón de la escuela gracias a Jessica Dwyer en colaboración de su nueva amiga a distancia Lauren Mallory, Si mi vida apestaba.

Después de hacer un recorrido en mi mente de mi fastidiosa vida, decidí sacar mi trasero de las sabanas y empezar con mi rutina de siempre, baño, desayuno, clases, comida tarea, cena, dormir. No era una persona a la que le gustara seguir rutinas pero mi vida entera se había convertido en una y no hacia absolutamente nada para cambiarlo lo cual me hacia la persona mas patética del mundo entero, en el internado había puros niños mimados, ricos y con ganas de hacer sentir inferiores a los demás por su apariencia o bien por su dinero. Yo siempre pude haber hecho eso, Phil era millonario lo que convertía a mi madre en millonaria y por lo tanto me convertía a mi de igual modo en multimillonaria, mi padre con el paso de los años encontró un abuelo para mi en su jefe por lo que al morir este le heredo a mi padre toda la cadena de hoteles y una buena cantidad de dinero y así es como conseguimos a Bella 'Suicida, Millonaria' Swan.

Aparece Elle McWho en el cuarto con un pestañeo, toma el teléfono y llama a That Lady is a Tramp:

Elle: What's Up Manolo!

Lady: Manolito?

Elle: Arruina chistes y palabras graciosas que encuentro en videos y me trauman una noche entera.

Lady: Sabes? ODIE este capitulo por que no sale ni una sola vez sexy Emmett.

Elle: Como va a aparecer en la vida de Bella? Además de que no me ayudaste ni un poco haciendo el summary que es PESIMO.

Lady: pues de Extra, mínimo que fuera el que le vende la leche o el lechero o algo!

Elle: Genio el que vende la leche y el lechero son los MISMOS!

Lady: No me interesa como le hagas pero si lo vuelves a dejar fuera de esto, destruiré el video de Manolo!

Elle: NOOOOOOO! –Cuelga el teléfono y se pone en posición fetal, mientras observa el video repetidas veces-

Bueno después de nuestra horrible pelea en el que fui amenazada con quitarme mi trauma, termine este capitulo si yo sola y con la supervisión de Lady, la cual espero muera una noche trágicamente.

No la verdad no, sabes que te amo tontaza amante de Emmett (:

Esperamos de todo corazón que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido con esta pequeña probadita de nuestro no tan genial intelecto, partes fueron inspiradas por Manolo (: otras fueron inspiradas por Animal- Neon Trees, – The killers, por Without You- David Guetta ft. Usher & principalmente por el ranchero que se cruzaba en la línea de Lady el cual no nos dejaba planear bien la historia y nos distraía pero sabemos que la historia no seria nada sin el, gracias ranchero te amamos aunque hayas estado usando tu teléfono a la una de la mañana quien sabe para que (:

Cada personaje va tener mas o menos su propio capitulo y después todos serán unidos en varios, dinos cual es tu favorito y quien quieres que vaya después de Suicidios Bella, todas las criticas y opiniones son bien recibidas (:

Cambio y fuera.

Besos Elle McWho & That Lady is a Tramp.


	2. 2 Jasper 'Florecita' Withlock

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer afortunadamente ya que con nosotras sufrirían MUCHO.**

**La historia si es nuestra intenta robarla y te echamos a Jane y a Manolo y si Manolo es SALVAJE (:**

**Blackout.**

**Summary: **Seis Millonarios y Raros chicos se encuentran en un internado, a pesar de los chismes y rumores que rondan a través de su pasado- Alcohólico, Gay, Suicida, Drogadicta, lesbiana entre otros.

**NOTA: Por favor lean la _nota_ de hasta abajo, jaja gracias.**

2.- Jasper 'Florecita' Whitlock

-Hey Florecita!- Dijo un chico demasiado guapo al que alguna vez considere amigo, me empujo haciendo que chocara contra un bote de basura y todos mis libros cayeran.

Odiaba que me llamaran así, antes si alguien me hubiera llamado así probablemente estaría en el hospital o cambiándose de escuela, pero yo ya no era especial, popular, importante, ni siquiera era normal en esta escuela.

Se puede decir que yo era el guapo, inteligente, y mas cotizado de todo Texas, no había nadie que dijera Jasper Whitlock y no sonriera o bien temblara, era alguien especial, no había una sola fiesta a la que no fuera invitado, todos absolutamente todos me amaban.

Mi vida era PERFECTA, podía liarme con la chica que quisiera en el momento en el que yo quisiera, no importaba que tuviera novio, fuera mi maestra o amiga de mi madre todas por igual caían, una tras la otra sin dificultades para mi.

No se exactamente en que momento todos empezaron a decir que era gay, bueno si, si lo se, cuando me enamore de Faith Levine una hermosa chica que venia de un pequeño pueblo en Tennessee, de verdad me tenían cegado esos ojos azul celeste y el cabello rubio hasta la espalda me tenia muerto.

Faith desde un principio me dijo que no quería absolutamente nada de nada conmigo por mi historial en la ciudad, así que me empeñe en conseguirla para mi propio bien mental, compre miles de flores para adornar la entrada de su casa y aún así no moría por mi, es mas me dijo que por cortar tantas flores alguna pendejada como el clima climático cambiaba y que solo estaba matando al mundo o algo por el estilo la verdad no le puse nada de atención hasta que menciono que era un estúpido rompe corazones con las bolas gonorreicas, así es la chica me amaba.

Dos semanas después, cuando me trague mi orgullo, mi madre me dijo que la única forma de conquistar el corazón de una chica era cantándole una patética canción romántica en la que demostrara todo mi amor y anhelo hacía ella, si eran estupideces de mujeres pero lo iba a intentar todo.

Tome mi guitarra, subí a mi auto y prepare la mejor canción del mundo, ya estaba comprobado que Elvis Presley hacia magia con sus canciones tenia todo preparado en mi cabeza, le cantaría Can't help falling in love, ella bajaría de su balcón y por fin aceptaría que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi, no sucedió tal como lo esperaba; al principio creía que seria mejor pero al final solo termine perdiendo yo.

Mientras empezaba a tocar los primeros acordes se iban prendiendo las luces hasta el cuarto en el que se suponía dormía Faith, estaba tan emocionado que los primeros segundos ni me di cuenta que la que estaba parada en el balcón no era ella, si no hasta el final de la canción en la que una mujer escultural bajo por la ventana hasta encararse conmigo, era bastante alta según lo recuerdo, yo era solo unos pocos centímetros mas alto y era mucho decir que mido 1.85, quería suponer que la chica ante mis ojos era familiar cercana de Faith ya que poseían los mismos hermosos ojos solo que esta nueva chica tenia un cabello castaño un poco mas arriba de los hombros pero no por eso era menos guapa.

Era un E-N-C-A-N-T-O de mujer, casi puedo decir que hasta mas guapa que la chica de la que ahora ya no recordaba ni su nombre.

-Hola, encanto soy Bryanna- dijo aquella lindura pasando una mano por mi brazo derecho en el cual sostenía mi guitarra, yo solo sonreí y susurre un Jasper.

Esa noche empezó mi perdición, durante las siguientes semanas me entere de que Bryanna era hermana de Faith, que ella era mayor y según mi criterio la mas guapa, era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, puedo decir que fui el hombre mas feliz de la tierra intentando conquistarla ya que no importaba que hiciera ella siempre lo tomaba bien no como su odiosa hermana.

Una noche llame a su casa para invitarla a salir y me contesto Faith, pregunte por Bryanna y me dijo que no había nadie en su casa que se llamara así.

Maldita Faith, que coño se creía que como ella había podido batearme su hermana tenía que hacer lo mismo? O no señor eso no iba a suceder, subí a mi Audi deportivo y recorrí las calles que separaban mi casa de la de los Levine en menos de 5 minutos, estaba muy cabreado. Los Levine estaban dando una fiesta a lo grande a la que no fui invitado por lo que no suponía que fuera buena, en cuanto entre solo vi caras que no conocía o quizá que solo consideraba ñoños, Nerds, lesbianas o todos los apodos que les había dado a estos chicos con el paso del tiempo, así era yo el popular buenote que consideraba a todos inferiores.

El punto es que después de esa noche termine siendo Jasper 'Mariquita' Withlock, paso todo tan rápido, me encontré a Bryanna quien resulto ser al final de mi mismo bando, ella era algo así como un Bryan que me había utilizado y por el cual mi vida social se fue al piso, mi vida a partir de ahí se volvió un asqueroso desastre, el era el gay no yo! Yo solo caí en su estúpido juego, casi puede haber jurado que era mujer.

Todos por los que había pasado por encima ahora me boicoteaban, mis amigos, mis exnovias, mis maestras, las amigas de mi madre, mi madre, absolutamente TODOS! no había forma de negarlo, realmente había estado saliendo con un hombre y realmente me había gustado salir con ese hombre.

Solo esperaba que acabara el día para abordar un avión directo a Inglaterra al internado en el cual mi madre había inscrito a su nuevo hijo gay solo para salvar su integridad.

Aparece una vez más Elle McWho tomando el teléfono y llamando a su amada That Lady is a tramp.

Elle: Hola desgraciada piruja (:

Lady: (contesta el teléfono, hecha un mar de lagrimas y balbuceando cosas sin sentido)

Elle: estas bien? No me digas que algo malo le paso a Manolo? (Elle empieza a llorar por igual, patético)

Lady: No! Me acabo de enterar que mi amado Kellan Lutz tiene novia, y si ya Nikki Reed se caso quien me asegura que el no va por el mismo camino?

Elle: Vaya, realmente lo siento, quizá te consuele que sea fea?

Lady: Si vaya que es horrible!

Elle: (la busca en Google y no le parece nada fea, ni a ella ni a su primo pervertido) Si horrible. Bueno cariño no es como se acabara el mundo.

Lady: eso dices tu pero imagínate que tu rastudo tuviera novia!

(Horas mas tarde, Elle se da cuenta que Samuel también tiene novia ): la vida es horrible de verdad APESTA!)

En fin si, nuestra vida ahora es triste MUY triste, esperemos que encontremos algunos otros artistas que se lleven nuevamente nuestro corazón hecho pedazos o bien que terminen con sus novias la que pase primero (:

Otra cosa por la que estoy apunto de convertirme en Elle 'Suicidios' McWho es porque como es posible que solo seis dejaran reviews? Tan pésimo escribimos? Estoy apunto de saltar desde mi ventana en el segundo piso si que lo haré, es como trabajar horas y horas y según tu hacerlo súper bien y quedar conforme con lo que has hecho para que al final solo te den seis moneditas? Lloraré.

A esas bellísimas personas que dejaron reviews LAS AMAMOS! Son nuestro todotototote, también queremos agradecer a aquellas que metieron en favoritos, alertas y me pusieron en autor favorito son las mejores (:

Por favor podrían dejarnos un review aunque sea chiquito? No ganamos dinero trabajando en esto así que lo único que pedimos es que nos den un poco de amor dejando aunque sea un: 'Hola, me gusto, bye' con eso sería TAN feliz como una lombriz (:

Ps. Quiero aclararlo aquí antes de que Lady salga de su depresión y borre mi video favorito en el que gritan Manolo :3

Emmett si sale de extra! Y a que no adivinan quien es :P quien sepa en donde sale Emmett se llevará el próximo capitulo teniendo la oportunidad de escoger que personaje sigue y tendrá la maravillosa oportunidad de ser parte de nuestra historia y no solo como un extra buajaja, si te interesa dale al botoncito que aparece allá abajito, inspírate y dinos en donde esta Emmett (:

Ps 1.1 Aclaro Emmett solo es un extra a petición de Lady, realmente no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la vida de Jasper hasta que se conozcan en el internado, comprendre?

Ps 2. Ranchero que se cruza en la línea de Lady te extrañamos como no tienes idea!

Ahora si Cambio y fuera.

Besos, Elle McWho & That Lady is a Tramp.


End file.
